


Aspects of Love - by KayEUndercover

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, Twelfth Night
Genre: Crack, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Vignettes surrounding our favourite Twelfth Night actors. Exactly what might happen when you put them together? Humor, Romance, Drama, all in one





	1. Congratulations!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK, I hate it that I started this way late, but still, better ideas come after some days! 
> 
> A/N 2: Since I just saw The Tempest not long ago… I’ve already planned some fantasy elements inside, so read on : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: As usual, co-stars never understand the meaning of ‘congratulations’. There’s nothing between Mark, Peter, and James… or is there? Surely enough, Colin and Paul and some others are sure to find out. Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by AnysCake’s story of the same name, so… yeah.

  

The moment when Mark Rylance found out that two of his Richard III and Twelfth Night co-stars were back at the Globe Theater was when he had to go over to fill out some paperwork and just spotted them talking with Tim Carroll, who was the director for their takes on the two mentioned Shakespeare dramas. Smiling to himself, Mark just watched from a distance. 

  As usual, Tim was all jumpy and delighted, with James Garnon completely Stephen Fry approved self-satisfied, and Peter Hamilton Dyer also in a similar situation, that is, until James blurted on who they would be collaborating with. 

 

  “… Roger Allam!” he beamed, and Tim looked stunned. 

  “You don’t mean that senator from V for Vendetta?” 

  Peter smirked. “Sorry, not Hugo Weaving, though collaborating with him would be even more interesting.” 

  Mark sighed to himself. He’s been having a crush on Peter since they first collaborated in Twelfth Night around 10+ years ago, and no one knew. Why should he be thinking of saying congratulations? 

 

  Sighing again, he pretended to walk past them; and was spied by Time. Brilliant, plan A failed. 

  “Mark, you here too?” he was giddy, because Tempest was one of his favorite works. 

  Mark smiled tightly back. “Right, and congratulations to you two, Peter and James.” he said, giving the other two a significant look, though he felt a little bit disappointed that they weren’t being together. Not the literal way, of course! 

  Scolding himself, Mark said, “well, I’ll see y’all later on?” 

 

  Peter and James smiled at each other. 

  “Most definitely.” the former said back, and the latter nodded vigorously. Exchanging another look, Mark rushed out of that place, trying his best to calm down. 

  Chiding himself again, he shook his head. That happened all the time, and it was beyond him how could he cope without humiliating himself at Peter. 

 

  To make matters worse, or maybe better, if you ask one of the co-stars, that same day was also when Tim decided to make Mark do a cast reunion, in order to ‘celebrate’, if in the director’s words. 

 

~*~ 

 

  This time, Colin Hurley was the one hosting the event, and already, after everyone’s high and partying, way after dinner, Colin ambushed Mark at the dining table, where Angus Wright was interrogating Peter and James about how much they know about the new drama. 

  Sneaking a glance, Mark smiled a little bit. He was proud of them, as co-stars, of course! And surely, there couldn’t be — 

 

  “Anything going on between you?” asked Colin as soon as Angus moved on to another question. Peter was now holding one of the stirring sticks pretending it was a scepter. 

  Mark jumped. “No, ‘course not, why so?” he asked. Great, he was rambling again, and that was one of the traits he kind of shared with Olivia, his Twelfth Night character. 

  Colin smirked. “Saw you glancing over at them a coupla times,” he said back, “now, why don’t you just tell him?” 

 

  “Tell whooooo?” Peter went to refill his glass and stumbled over, nearly collapsing onto Colin. Mark flushed and hated himself for acting that way. 

  “Tell no one.” he said back, hoping he won’t start rambling again, “no worries, Colin’s just talking about him and Paul, aren’t ya?” He looked over at Colin, who was smiling at the scene. “Also, both you and James should watch your cocktail consumption.” 

  Colin looked incredulous at him, and James shouted, “THA’S WHY THEY SHOULD BE TOGETHER!” 

 

  And with that, he saluted, splashed cocktail on Angus, and took a swig, even though it was already half-empty. 

  Peter cracked up at that scene and Angus glared. 

  “OK, no more questions for today.” and with that, he left. 

  Mark smiled to himself. 

 

  “And more questions tomorrow!” cheered Peter, not even noticing that Angus was gone, “right, An? An?” 

  Mark cringed. Either he’s going to fix this mistake or not, and Colin and James were already in each other’s arms, with Peter not even noticing. 

  “You’ll get in big trouble as soon as your Significant Other finds out about you,” he looked at James and said; and to Peter, he said, “go sleep off the booze, will ya? Also, Angus’s gone, he’s off to talk with Paul and Johnny, not with a coupla Toby-Andrew-Fabian approved people.” 

 

  Peter collapsed onto Mark just as Colin opened his eyes. He grinned smugly at the latter and said latter blushed deeply after knowing what happened. Brilliant, this’d be a hoot, especially the next day. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, this is pre-slash between Peter and Mark, also pre-slash between Mark and James.


	2. Moving In Together(or, Alls Well That Ends... Or Is It Begins?... Well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Time skip to post-Twelfth Night Broadway and pre-Tempest Globe. Peter, James, and Mark has finally established their relationship and are now about to be living together. Where to? And exactly what might happen? This is all the fault of matchmakers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, there’s a time skip, because the fun stuff is just starting.

(2014) 

 

  Mark had no idea what happened ever since he, Peter, and James started hanging out way more often. Colin and Paul, since establishing their relationship in real life, had urged the other three to just live together and get on with it. James had suggested they do the exact thing, and Mark had crushed it, saying it wasn’t what he was thinking about. They(Paul and Colin, that is) didn’t mean anything literal; but still, here they are. 

  Mark decided to maybe live closer to Colin and Paul and James had suggested maybe so. So that’s how come they were right there, and loading boxes to their apartment. 

 

  Their relationship was a strange one. First, was Mark finally saying that he loved Peter, after he was forced by Colin; reluctantly, that is, and Peter claimed, before and after drinking one too many mojitos, that he also had feelings for him as well. That was cool, and at first, James was skeptical on sharing Peter with Mark, but later realized he also had some feelings for said person. That was how come Peter suggested a polyamorous pairing of them three, which, as he quoted Feste, “ever heard of ‘we three’?” 

  Mark had mock-threatened that one more Shakespeare quote, they were breaking up; but as usual, Peter ignored him. 

  And now here they were. Loading boxes to their new apartment. 

 

  “… and should we really live close to Paul and Colin?” Peter was asking, as they walked up the stairs, with them each holding a box. 

  Mark didn’t know how many times should he repeat the answer. 

  “Yes, because I say so, and because I can finally get back at him.” he said back, adding the last sentence, as he stopped at the top of the stairs. 

  He fumbled into his pocket for the keys, since he didn’t trust either Peter nor James on holding on to them. 

 

  The living room was spacious. Mark smiled. Maybe if they did some renovations, it can rival Stephen’s place. 

  “This place looks more Wodehouse-ian than expected,” poking his head in, James commented. 

  Peter hugged him. “LOVE Wodehouse!” 

  Mark ignored them and entered. 

 

  “Maybe you two should load the boxes inside?” he asked, trying not to freak out already. Now he understood what James meant when he said that being Significant Others with Peter was hard work. 

  Peter mock-whined. “No way, not with James’s… well… fetish stuff.” 

  “MY fetish stuff? Whadabout YOUR fetish stuff, Mr. Dyer?” 

 

  Peter was about to say something when Mark interrupted, “also, we need rules here.” 

  Both co-stars balked at that one, and Mark smiled winningly. Complaining, the two others went grudgingly downstairs to bring the rest of the boxes up. 

 

  Mark smiled to himself. Sure, maybe living together won’t be that bad of an idea. After all. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 2


	3. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Roger Allam finds out about Peter and James, and allies with Colin to find out way more than they bargained for. Oops. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK, I have to admit, I need a Roger Allam/Peter Hamilton Dyer friendship in my life, so this happened.

  

Prior to accepting one of the roles in The Tempest, Peter never expected to click with Roger Allam so quickly; and now, even James was suspecting them of having an alliance instead of being mortal enemies like what is going on in the play. That is, until he cornered Peter during a break in one of the rehearsal rooms. 

  Roger and Peter were chatting up a storm when James marched over, feeling way more interested than anything else. Wait till the others hear this… Mark would either love it or hate it. More like the latter, if he didn’t know better. 

 

  He was about to say something to break their conversation when Roger said, “and what is there between you and James here?” 

  Peter nearly balked. He looked hard at James and said person smiled weakly back. Now that was what Mark might face every single day, ever since they started living together. 

  “Am I the only one who thinks you’re behaving like Colin, another of our friends?” he asked back, not backing off with banter. 

  James cringed. Peter didn’t know that Colin was taking them for an outing today, apparently. 

 

  “Sorry to break it to you, but I think they’d form an alliance.” he interrupted, as discreetly as he could. 

  Roger nodded. “Colin Hurley? Isn’t he with Paul now?” 

  “YES!” snapped James and Peter at the same time. The latter was irritated at the former’s appearance, and the former didn’t want to know why was the latter and Roger hanging out so often, not that he was jealous. Of course not, that’d be ridiculous. 

  This all happened way before the outing, which didn’t happen until way later in the evening. 

 

~*~ 

 

  Peter had no idea since when did Colin get so interested in both his and James’s personal lives after they got together with Mark. Was Mark supposed to be with someone else? That was what happened when he and James met each other at the lounge. 

  Unbeknownst to them, Colin and Roger were in disguises, and also in the lounge. Colin was grinning evilly at his two friends and former Twelfth Night co-stars. 

 

  “Listen, if it wasn’t of me, Mark and Peter’ll never’ve known that they had feelings for each other, which they do.” he whispered, and Roger smiled back. 

  “Mark Rylance? Lucky guy.” 

  Colin snickered. “And that’s not the best part - they’re living together.” he revealed, just as Roger jumped and nearly banged on the table, causing Peter and James to turn around. 

  Colin sniggered to himself. This was just like the box-tree scene with Jethro, James himself, Angus, and Roger Lloyd Pack. 

 

  “Be, quiet, very quiet,” he whispered, as Peter looked around. 

  Colin was fond of the tree-box scene, just like the others. Stephen Fry over-acting was one of the best moments ever, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

  “Colin, if you’re here, get out of the shadows, will ya?” asked Peter, and Roger stifled his laughing. Colin elbowed him quiet. 

  There was a silence. 

 

  “No worries, Mark’ll most definitely know about this,” he said back, and Colin and Roger exchanged a glance. They were living together? 

  That was the one cue that finally made Colin bust himself and Roger. 

  “THEM THREE ARE FREAKIN’ LIVING TOGETHER, ARE YOU KIDDING ME HERE?” he shouted out, and James looked under the table, with Colin glaring and Roger finally cracking up. 

  Getting out of their hiding place, Colin nodded at them. 

 

  “Sure, we were hiding under the table, thinking there’s something going on between you two.” he said, feeling indifferent from when he had to spy on Stephen, “’twas just like spying on Stephen, only this isn’t on stage.” 

  Peter looked hard at his former co-star. 

  “And I don’t understand why is it so fascinating for ya.” 

  Colin looked hard at him back. 

 

  “Just as a reminder, I’m the one who matchmade you two together, and never knew James was also living with y’all.” 

  James didn’t care about what he thought, as usual. Surely, he shouldn’t’ve followed them. A three-some was way too much for him to understand. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: So yes, stop snooping into their relationship, Colin. Lol


	4. Sorcery, Faith, and a Great Love(or, The Tempest PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Renovations and changes are forever easier for Mark, because he is a sorcerer, along with Tim Carroll. Maybe that explains why they were so close to each other, even when Mark is no longer the director of the Globe theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to make chapter 3 into 2 parts, and here’s part 2, just so you understand what is going on in this AU. 
> 
> A/N 2: This is kind of connected to the previous chapter, but in a sorcerer!AU, where Mark and Tim Carroll are both sorcerers, only with Peter, Colin, and James oblivious. 
> 
> A/N 3: This can be also read with the stand-alone fic Community, which is the first idea I had of this chapter.

  

Mark Rylance was relieved that he’d sent his Significant Others to whatever Stephen Fry was doing over at the BBC studios. Maybe another episode of QI? They were doing a special episode on Shakespeare, so naturally they would be going, and with him renovating the apartment. 

  Renovations were simple. He didn’t have to come to suspicion, especially when Peter was about to play Alonso, the one who’s mortal enemies with a sorcerer. Their relationship was just starting to get better, and he didn’t have to wreck it just like that. 

  The living room was mostly renovated already, that is, by Lex. 

 

  “All renovated, Mr. Rylance.” he said, jumping around. Lex was one of the beings summoned by Mark, after he found out about his sorcery powers. Vortex was another. 

  Mark nodded. Perfect. “Brilliant, all we need is to let my two Significant Others come back and check this out!” he exclaimed, “now, do go over to the Globe theater to see if they’re rehearsing OK?” 

  Lex nodded and vanished in a swirl of glitter. 

 

 

  The Globe theater was way better than Mark said it was, at least according to Lex. He and Vortex went together, since if there were only one of them, the magic might just be found out. 

  The drama room was filled with people, some were playing supernatural beings, like how they were. Lex and Vortex exchanged a glance. Humans could never be like them, and have their powers. 

  Vortex was impressed when he saw one of the actors. 

 

  “Isn’t that Roger Allam?” he smiled at his companion. Lex smirked. He’d heard Mark say something about their new co-star; said co-star was like his former one, the Malvolio actor, who was a host, a plain actor, writer, etc. Multi-talented human. 

  Going slightly closer, Lex could see that they were rehearsing the part where Alonso and his minions finally saw Prospero the second time. 

  “Not too close.” warned Vortex, “they shouldn’t be able to see us.” 

 

  Lex, as usual, didn’t listen. “They can’t.” 

  That was when the director shouted, “NO, No, no, no, no. Please, let’s start from the part where Miranda and Ferdinand saw the illusions. That part again. Please?” 

  “LEX!” hissed Vortex. Lex had nearly botched their rehearsal and neither of them could have that. “That’s because of our magic, we’re doing that to them, so come on, we’ve to go back.” 

 

  As usual, going back was way more easily said than done, since Lex was way too enthusiastic when coming to plays that has to do with sorcery and everything related. 

 

~*~ 

 

  Peter and James got back to the house way later than intended, as usual, and fortunately, Lex and Vortex told Mark ahead of time so said persons won’t get worried. 

  Lex was over-enthusiastic when coming to speaking about the newest drama. 

 

  “Sorcery and everything is inside, and what’s the name of the play again?” he beamed, asking Vortex. 

  Mark nodded. Right, he remembered the drama. A sorcerer was banished to a desolate island that was filled with fantastical beings, apparently because it was from the orders of the Italian king. Brilliant. And it was from that drama did Mark realize he really had sorcery powers and they weren’t faked. 

  “The Tempest, Lex,” he said, just as the door clicked, with a key scratching the insides of the lock. 

 Immediately, Lex and Vortex disappeared into air. 

 

  “That was a close one,” mumbled Mark when he saw James and Peter, still high and delighted from their night out with Colin. 

  “SORRY ABOUT BIN LATE!” Peter was shouting, still in character as Alonso, “my officials, aka James and Colin, were tellin’ me ‘bout their own endeavors, sir.” 

  “You’re OOC, mister.” said James back, and Mark shook his head. 

 

  “No worries, I know.” he said back, absentmindedly, “so how’s the production goin’?” 

  James looked up. “You knew?” 

  That was when Peter also looked up. “And how?” 

  Mark gulped. Busted. 

 

  “Colin told me not long ago, he called me.” he said quickly, before the two got suspicious, “now, it’s late. You two better get some rest.” 

  James yawned. “Nope, not tired yet,” he said, going upstairs to their rooms. Mark rolled his eyes. Seems like he has to use his sorcery powers again. 

  He and Peter followed him, with the latter still chattering about whatever they did with Colin. 

 

  Their rooms were on the second floor of their now two-story apartment. James had suggested otherwise, because of the Halloween story he heard from either a) Paul, b) Stephen, c) Samuel and/or Johnny, d) Angus, or e) Roger Lloyd-Pack. Mark didn’t really care, since he was a sorcerer, but the other two didn’t have to know that. 

  Entering their room, Peter beamed. 

 

  “And y’know what, I say we’ve to do some more fantastical Shakespeare plays, like that one… the Midsummer one, and… and…” 

  Mark ignored him. “You’re getting on my nerves, mister.” he snapped, hoping his sorcery powers won’t betray him. They nearly did when Stephen’s April 1st prank got to him, and according to Angus, it wasn’t pretty. Stephen was forced to down pills and whatnot and his life was nearly in danger. And to James, he said, “now, sleep.” 

  He waved a hand around said person and said person collapsed onto the bed. 

 

  Peter’s eyes widened. “How did THAT happen?” he grinned, getting even more jumpy than originally, “I say, you should be Prospero than Roger, no offense to him, though.” 

  Mark smiled a little bit. “I have been,” he said back, “now, Mr. Dyer, you should get some rest as well, before you run out of energy.” 

  Peter rolled his eyes. “No way, not exhausted yet.” 

 

  Mark had no idea how he and Peter clicked, that is, since they first met each other around 2002. -Ish, that is. The thing was, he fell in love with him, but refused to tell, and was finally forced by Colin to confess, which made him overly embarrassed. That is, until Peter said that the feelings were mutual. 

  Smiling again, Mark waved a hand over Peter’s head. That was one of the tricks he should practice more often, especially when Peter and James were extra-noisy around the house. 

  Collapsing into Mark’s arms, Peter mumbled, “OK, so… sleepy.” 

  Mark rolled his eyes again as he gently placed said person next to James, who was already asleep. 

 

  “You’d better be, it’s late now.” he said quietly, then stood up and called, “Lex, Vortex! Look after them, please.” 

  The two beings appeared around him at once. 

  “And we will,” said the latter, “leave it to the professionals.” 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 4


	5. A Preview of Literary Figures(or, Changes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Getting the role of George Orwell is quite something, and that something just gets to the spirits of the Dyer-Garnon-Rylance household. Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt by AnysCake: ‘How will Peter getting a lead role as George Orwell go with James and Mark? Hope everything’s good! >: D’ 
> 
> A/N 2: I can assure you, yes. Mark is… well… impressed, to say the least.

(2017 September; or, PROLOGUE) 

 

  Angus Wright was the one hosting the annual Twelfth Night Cast Reunion, or so Mark Rylance decided to call it. The reunion wasn’t suggested by him, though, but Tim Carroll, the director, who insisted. Sure, they were like family, but honestly not in the literal way, more like a figurative way. Mark was relieved that he never used social media so often, and he banned any use of those when reunions happened. (Looking at YOU, Stephen…) 

  Jethro and Peter were in a wild conversation that only made sense to themselves when Colin joined in, since he heard the two say something about literary figures and plays and whatnot. 

 

  “Literary figures?” he asked, “interesting that you two are talking about something that Stephen’ll find entertaining.” 

  That was one thing Mark never tolerated. Everyone that contributed in the 2002 and 2012 productions are either best friends or new to the so-called ‘family’; and since Stephen wasn’t really a thespian, Colin and Paul wouldn’t stop reminding him about it. Fortunately Mark was chatting with Angus and they were getting more and more excited themselves. 

  Jethro smirked at Peter. “Busted…” he joked, and said person elbowed him. 

  “I’ll be tellin’ them soon enough.” he said back, “that is, after the reunion.” 

 

  It was true, though, if it wasn’t of the reunion, Mark and James wouldn’t’ve known that Peter was the second one ever in their group to get the role of some literary figure… 

 

~*~ 

 

(2017 December) 

 

  To say Mark was impressed was correct, and not an understatement, but to say he expected it was one. James was over-enthusiastic and had been calling Peter Mr. Orwell ever since the drama started, and it was, to say the least, getting on Mark’s nerves. 

  His two Significant Others were in the kitchen doing the dishes because he made them to, since they partied way too hard with Colin and Angus the other day over at the Red Lion theater. To say the least, it went as well as their outing with the former, around 2014. -Ish. 

 

  “HEY, MARK, WHEN D’YA THINK WE SHOULD GET INTA THE WINTER-HOLIDAY SPIRIT, HEY?” poking his head out of the kitchen, Peter shouted, beaming, as usual. Mark looked up. Sometimes he never trusted those former Central School students — they had the worst tendencies to shout their questions and be all over-enthusiastic. 

  Sighing, he said back, “I have no idea, ask someone else, like… uh… Colin?” 

  Peter smirked. “So you’re jealous, hey?” 

 

  Mark stopped talking to him. Peter had been quite the George Orwell fan since they first met, while Angus was a Henry James fan. Mark himself didn’t really get into those things until he was absolutely forced to, since you-know-who got the role. If it wasn’t of Tim Carroll’s habit of reminding everyone about that, he would’ve forgotten that Stephen was the first in their group to get a literary figure role. 

  Looking up and putting the book down, Mark went over to the kitchen so Peter and James wouldn’t’ve to shout to make him hear what they wanted to convey. 

  Reading there seemed to be more leisurely than normal. 

 

  “By the way, sorry to dampen your mood, but Stephen, or rather, Malvolio, as you may know him as, was the first one, I didn’t know until Tim reminded me.” looking up again, Mark remarked, smiling to himself, and the door crashed open, nearly making him jump 2 feet. 

  “THAT MEANS YOU’RE THE SECOND! NOT BAD, MR DYER!” James hollered, beaming as well. They high-five-d each other gleefully. 

  That was when Mark left. Talking about literary figures will make them way more hyped up than anything else. 

 

  And furthermore, he had to do more renovations on the apartment, so they’d have to go to Ikea very soon… 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 5


	6. Shopping Trips(or, The Misadventures of Mark and Company)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Mark knew it was a bad idea for Roger Lloyd Pack, Colin Hurley, and Angus Wright to join in his party to go shopping in Ikea… Complete and utter crack with nonsense woven into words, so beware!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was done for a prompt by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘Hi everyone, anyone wanting to do an RPF or whatever that has something to do with shopping trips? What could go wrong and what could go right? I’m kind of thinking of one with Fabian, Andrew, and Toby from 12th Night…’ 
> 
> A/N 2: A reminder! Roger Lloyd Pack never perished in this AU, so that’s how come he’s still here : )

Renovations were one of Mark Rylance’s favorite things to do when he didn’t have auditions and rehearsals over at theaters; so fortunately, he remembered about the furniture change and upgrades, since he remembered that some of his renovators, the ones from FedEx, told him that he was free to renovate the apartment however he wanted. Again, Peter Hamilton Dyer and James Garnon, his Significant Others and former co-stars, were delighted and over-enthusiastic, as usual. Mark wasn’t fazed, though, to say the least.  
He knew it was a good idea for them to get out of the house for some time, just in case they act altogether insensibly when they were inside the apartment. Peter had a habit of barging in Mark’s room when the latter was reading, either reviewing Shakespeare, replying to messages his best female friend ever, Claire van Kampen, sent to him; or maybe even when he was on the phone with Jonathan Pryce, another best friend of his. Jonathan was also friends with James, so they were the RADA Trio, as Claire liked to call them.  
That was all he had to report when he did the announcement in the living room. 

“OK, so today we’re going to Ikea for more furniture.” he announced, “then maybe we’ll be visiting Jonathan, since it’s almost Winter-holiday and we’ve to spread the cheer.”  
Peter jumped up and whooped in delight. Mark smiled.  
“And there’s something else I’ve to tell you. Since Angus, Colin, and Roger are willing to join… they’re with us as well.”  
Peter balked and James beamed. 

“AWESOME DEVELOPMENT!” he shouted, “so we’ll all be together?”  
Mark glared. Sure, they will be together, and he still had to think about what to do with Peter and James. Roger and Angus were the least of his worries, or so he thought. 

~*~ 

Ikea was one of those Swedish furniture stores that Mark knew that Colin and Paul got their furniture from, so therefore, that was the reason why Colin Hurley was with them when they got to the store. Angus and Roger were over-enthusiastic, as expected.  
Mark sighed. He knew it was a bad idea to invite them.  
Colin, who was the leader of his own group, yelled to the other two that they were joining “forces” with Mark and his group. 

“WHOO-HOO, SO THAT MEANS ‘HAVE Y’ALL SEEN THE PICTURE OF “WE FOUR”?’!” beamed Angus, as soon as he realized that he, Roger, and Colin would be joined by Mark and company.  
Mark shook his head. He remembered about directing a Shakespeare comic play, and Vanessa was just as over-enthusiastic when coming to things. Central School students.  
Peter smirked. “Right-O!” he said back, “and it’s ‘haven’t you seen the picture of da da da da da da…’” 

Angus beamed at him and they high-five-d. Mark face-palmed. He should’ve realized this earlier, and this shopping trip is going to be one lively journey. 

 

Entering the store, Mark couldn’t help but wonder why wasn’t Colin with Paul, rather, he was with Angus and Roger, the latter whom was fortunately, cured early when he had some kind of illness. That made Mark overly concerned, but he didn’t care now.  
He and Colin were walking in front of the others(re: Angus, James, Roger, and Peter), whom were whispering behind their backs. Colin didn’t even care if they were gossiping; people were like that, especially when fans were around them. 

“So Peter’s still hyped up on playing George Orwell?” when they got to the Living Room Essentials Gallery, Colin asked. Mentioned person and the others got spread out and already, Mark suspected them of playing hide-and-seek, which was this crazily childish game the rest of the cast wouldn’t consider to not join in, whenever they had a break from rehearsals.  
Ignoring the others, Mark nodded. “Very hyped up,” he agreed, looking at the price tag of the coffee table. “Somehow I think we’ll be needing a coffee table like this one.” 

Meanwhile, Angus and James were seeing to some vintage-looking furniture.  
“Dunno if Colin’ll like this,” the former asked the latter, while their other friend was roaming somewhere else. Mark and Colin weren’t even watching them, so they were safe, at least for now. James smirked.  
“We should go ask.”  
Unbeknownst to them, that’s what Roger and Peter heard. 

“MARK AND COLIN, COME SEE THIS ONE!” hollered the latter, nodding towards where Angus and James were, admiring one of those vintage furnitures that looked more like something out of a Shakespeare play or maybe even a Wodehouse novella. From their area, Mark looked up and did the shush sign.  
Colin giggled and got an elbow to the ribs.  
Of course, Peter didn’t shush. “PLEASE, YOU SHOULD COME SEE THIS!” he hollered, trying to drag either Mark or Colin over. Angus and James were about to die laughing while watching the scene.  
Mark sighed. How he hated to be the more sensible one between them. 

“Fine, but please, no more shouting.” he went over to the Vintage Furniture Area and joined Angus and James, who were still snickering at the previous scene. Mark sighed in exasperation. This was the last time he was making sure the other group was with him. 

~*~*~ 

End chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: For now, this is all, so expect edits because I don’t think it’s completely over yet!


End file.
